The invention relates to a protective element for distributor strips formed of a plurality of double terminal posts allowing non-stripped connection of electrical conductors. Upwardly open receptacle chambers for surge arresters are provided in the upper part thereof. Contact springs connected to the respective double terminal posts are disposed at the outer sides of the receptacle chambers and parts of a grounding rail project into the receptacle chamber between two respective contact springs lying opposite one another.
Such distributor strips are usually designed for ten double leads and, on the basis of their double posts, serve for the formation of jumpering restart points. Over and above this, they enable a surge arrester to be allocated to an arbitrary lead as required. Such distributor strips are also used in final pole terminals or in line branchers. However, the problem frequently arises that individual subscribers must be connected via dropwires--i.e. plastics-insulated double lead lines having a large wire cross-section. Due to their large cross-section, these double lead lines cannot be directly connected to the double terminal posts of the distributor strips.